Forgiveness
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Seeking forgiveness can be a long road, but it's one that Carol is ready to take. Follow her and Daryl as they find each other again and secrets come to light that might help knit the group and Carol back together. Will this be enough to bring her and the shy hunter together or will it tear them further apart? Rated M for smut and Dixon mouth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…Unforgiveable

**Well as promised I said I would put my spin on things in a long multi chapter story. Well here it is. I have to say I've had lots of help from some great women giving me ideas. TheRealSonia, Vickih, Larita, MrsReedus69, DarkAngelsShadow you lady have all helped to make this what it is. I had short takes in my drabble Autumn Smolder, but this one is a stand alone and it goes the route of the show in the way that I need to fix this. You will see. So I hope that you enjoy, don't know how long this will be, but I want to fix our CARYL feels because it looks like we won't get Daryl's reaction for weeks because the next two episodes are the governor…..sigh….so here we go! **

**Larita wanted to see Carol redeemed and GloriaFlores wanted Rick beat down….just figured I'd give you that here!**

**Oh and Happy Birthday to my dear Kabrinastar, hope this helps make your birthday great!**

**-Forgiveness-**

'_I can't have you around my kids'._

'_You'll find another group, one that doesn't know the truth.'_

'_You'll survive.'_

His words rang through her head as she drove. The only sound was the steady hum of the car as she travelled. Where the hell was she going? What was she going to do? Kicked out by her own group, her family, tossed aside. Why didn't she speak up? Why didn't she tell him what happened? She knew the answer to that, she was protecting someone, someone that had been hurt enough already.

She saw a sign for a small motel and she turned heading toward it, she needed to get inside for the night. She needed to figure out where to go now that she was alone. Pulling the station wagon up to the motel she saw one of the lower level doors was open, she backed the station wagon right up to the door. She took a deep breath and got out, stabbing the first walker she saw. There were only a few stumbling around and most of them didn't pay her any attention. She scanned the room and the bathroom; seeing they were clear she brought in her supplies and barricaded the door.

Sitting down on the bed she looked around and felt her body start to quiver. Mikka and Lizzie's faces came to her mind, what would they do now? Would Rick keep his word and protect them?

She thought of him, something she hadn't let herself do. She wondered if the watch she gave Rick would be enough of a clue for him if he wanted to find her. Though after he learned what she did, he might not want to find her. She closed her eyes and sobbed into her hands; curling up on the bed she let her regret and grief take her over. Muttering softly to herself, "She asked me to do it, I didn't want to…..what have I done?"

**-Forgiveness-**

Daryl paced in front of Rick, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists. Rick had Carl pushed behind him ready for the angry man to come at him. Daryl stopped, "TELL ME AGAIN!"

Rick swallowed hard, "She couldn't stay here, she killed them. She told me. I took her on that run and tried all damn day to see if she felt remorse, but she didn't. I couldn't have her here with us. What about Tyreese he'll kill her!"

Daryl flew at him, grabbing him up by the shirt, "SHE IS OUR FAMILY! WE ALL FORGAVE YOU WHEN YOU KILLED SHANE!"

The sound of a gun cocking had both men turning to look at Carl who was now pointing his gun at Daryl. Daryl huffed pushing Rick away from him; Daryl shook his head, "Yeah right there. The kid offs someone surrendin' but Carol, she just gets sent away. THAT WOMAN TOOK CARE OF YOUR KIDS! She took care of ALL OF US! And ya fuckin' left her for fuckin' dead!"

Before anything more could happen they heard the sound of the fence creaking. Looking over they saw the lumber they had braced against the fence was cracking. Rick and Daryl ran toward the others who were already trying to hold it up. Daryl shoving his way against the fence trying to hold the horde back. Rick and Maggie trying to get more logs and lumber to brace in different areas. But it was like the night the East fence fell, there wasn't much they could do. Rick whistled to all of them, "LET IT GO! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Daryl, Tyreese, and Michonne took off toward where Rick and Maggie were at the truck, the walkers pushing down the fence. They got the secondary fence closed and locked but they knew it wasn't going to hold. Daryl looked at Rick, "We need to get the fuck out of here, it's not going to hold, there's too damn many of them."

Rick looked around at the fences, there were more and walkers every day. He knew it was a risk taking out the others with most of them just getting over being sick, but they couldn't stay there anymore, "Alright, we grab everything we can, don't have much time till the fences give."

They sprung into action, everyone moving the vehicles into the yard. Those who could loaded the back of trucks and the trunks of cars getting as much food and water as they could. Daryl loaded his bike in the back of one of the trucks and watched while Glenn was helped into his car by Maggie. He scanned the group and saw Mikka and Lizzie, Hershel and Beth were getting them into their car. He jumped into the truck and waited as the others started heading out. He watched as Rick jumped out and opened the gate to the prison for the very last time. As they pulled out Daryl thought he saw a dark figure standing in the tree line, but when he looked again it was gone.

He couldn't help but worry as they started down the road, now she wouldn't know where to go if she came back. She would be coming home to nothing. He pounded his fist against the steering wheel he and Rick were going to have a nice long chat once they stopped.

**-Forgiveness-**

Carol woke in the middle of the night, she could hear the slamming of car doors and she moved toward the window and saw an older man and a girl Beth's age get out. They had a young boy slump between them; it looked like he was out cold. Carol wasn't sure what to do. She knew she could help, but did she dare?

The man looked at the girl, "We have to get his fever down, help me get him inside."

Carol watched as they worked down the line of rooms trying to get inside. She took a deep breath and pulled the barricade from the door. She opened the door, the man and the girl both snapped their heads up and stared at her. She motioned for them, "Come on!"

They didn't hesitate dragging the boy into the room. Carol went to touch his forehead and the man pulled a gun on her, "I thank you for letting us in, but we don't know you."

Carol backed up, holding her hands up, "Listen I'm just trying to help. The group I was with we had a bad flu go through the group. I have some antibiotics and the shower is cold but it works. I just want to help."

The man eyed her up, he kept the gun trained on her, "I don't want any trouble."

Carol gave him a stiff nod, "I don't want any either. Let me get into my bag and I'll give you the pills."

The man watched her as the girl helped the boy into the bathroom. Carol moved slow pulling the antibiotics from her bag; she threw them on the bed. The man kept his eyes trained on her as he reached down and picked up the antibiotics. When he saw they were what she said, he lowered his gun, shoving it into the waist band of his pants. He held out his hand, "I'm Abraham."

Carol took his hand shaking it, "Carol."

**-Forgiveness-**

They stopped in the same housing complex that Rick had taken Carol a few days before. They made their way to one of the houses, loading everyone up and getting them settled in. Daryl stood outside keeping watch; he was trying to keep his distance from Rick. He knew if he got too close to the man he'd be liable to kill him.

Rick came outside, he stared at Daryl's back, not sure what the hell to say to the man. The watch that Carol gave him in his hand, he sighed walking toward him, "Daryl."

Daryl growled, not even turning around, "Stay the fuck away from me. We ain't got a fucking thing to talk about."

Rick sighed, "Listen Carol gave me this and wanted me to make sure you got it."

Rick held out the watch, Daryl took it staring at it. Carol had told him that Ed had given her the watch on their first anniversary at a place called Bakers Acres; it was a small sub development near Senoia. He wondered if she would go there, if that would someplace she might hide. He didn't say anything he just put the watch in his pocket and turned his attention back to the horizon, trying to pretend that Rick didn't exist.

Rick sighed, "Daryl, we need to talk about this, we can't lose any more people, we need you."

Daryl spun around throwing his crossbow to the ground, his body and speed taking Rick down. His fists were a blur as he pounded on Rick all he could see was red, his mind flooded with every moment that Carol had taken care of Rick or his kids, and the way that Rick had left Sophia. He felt strong arms pulling him off Rick and he struggled against them. Tyreese whispering in his ear, "STOP! It's just me, you need to settle down."

Daryl pushed away from Tyreese pacing to the side as Maggie and Glenn helped Rick up. Maggie looked at Daryl, "We know you're upset but you can't go beating on people! She won't want that!"

Tyreese looked at them all, "What happened that has everyone so pissed? Is it because of Carol being not being here? Listen Daryl I know how you feel. I feel lost without Karen too, but they're in a better place."

Rick looked like hell his face was bloody and he shook his head at Tyreese, "Carol didn't die, I left her."

Tyreese looked at him, "What?"

Daryl growled, "He says that she confessed to killing Karen and Dave, but he didn't wait on any of us, he just took her out and dumped her. She didn't DO IT!"

Tyreese shook his head in disbelief, "Carol…..she …..she couldn't."

Rick wiped his face with a rag from his back pocket, "She did and she had no remorse for it. I MADE SURE. She was a threat; I left her, end of story."

Glenn shook his head, "If she did do this then WE needed to deal with this NOT YOU!"

Daryl huffed and stalked back into the house, he didn't know what the fuck he should do now, but he knew that he needed to find Carol. He needed to hear her out find out what the hell happened and make sure she was safe, then he'd deal with the rest. But he was exhausted and he needed to think, so he went inside and bedded down for the night. He held the watch in his hands and stared at it, whispering into the dark, "I'll find ya woman, just keep your dumb ass alive."

**-Forgiveness-**

Carol woke the next morning to a cup of lukewarm coffee in her face, "Here better than nothing."

She nodded at Abraham and took the cup, "Thank you. How's Daniel doing?"

Abraham looked at the boy who was sitting up and drinking some water, "Much better don't know what we would've done if we lost him. Thank you, for what you did."

Carol smiled, "I'm just glad he's doing better. How long have you guys been together?"

Abraham sat down next to her on the floor, "Since it started. Anna and Daniel are my niece and nephew; they came to stay with me for the summer on my farm not far from here. We have a good set up about eleven people, mostly neighbors from other farms. We take care of each other, have a few animals, shit ton of rabbits and chickens. Don't know what happened to their folks, my sister and brother-in-law called the last night the phones were on. They were going to make a run for the farm, but we never saw them again."

Carol put her hand on his arm, "I'm so sorry."

Abraham huffed, looking up at her, "We've all lost people we loved. Just glad my wife Betsy died before all this shit, she was a sweet woman, wouldn't want to see what this world did to her."

Carol felt her own guilt and regret slam into her chest, "It makes you hard, cold."

Abraham eyed her, "Why don't you come back with us? We could use someone that has first aid training and what not, be able to give you your own room, not much just the attic is left but we could get you a bed and at least you wouldn't be alone."

Carol sighed, standing up, "Can we talk outside?"

Abraham nodded, smiling at his niece and nephew he followed Carol outside. She hugged herself staring out at a few walkers that were milling around in the distance, "You need to know that I was kicked out of my last group. When the sickness hit we weren't ready. The first two that got sick were separated from the rest of us. I went down there to check on them and one of them had already turned. So I put him down, figuring I would tend to the woman, who was still alive." Carol turned to him tears in her eyes, "She was my friend, a good person. She was in pain, pain I've never seen before. She was bleeding from her eyes and choking up blood. She use to be a nurse, before all this. She begged me to end her, told me that she didn't want to turn. I told her I couldn't do it, but she begged me. Told me to burn their bodies to stop the disease from spreading. She had a man in the group, she asked me to not tell him that she opted out; she wanted him to think she was stronger than that. I was supposed to tell him she had turned when I found her. But everything went nuts. I panicked after I burned the bodies and he found them like that. He went into a rage, almost killed another member. I stayed quiet, I was scared, he wanted to kill whoever did this. The man who led our group figured out it was me and he came to me and asked me if I did it and all I said was yes. When he didn't ask me why I went about my work. I couldn't tell him what happened, it was already a mess, I did kill her, it was the last act of kindness following her wishes. Our leader took me out while the others were gone and left me, said I was fit to be with the group. So you know, I did kill her…so you probably don't want me coming along."

Carol bowed her head and wiped at her tears. There it was out in the light of day. She had killed Karen only after the woman had begged her to and she hid it to protect Tyreese because that was what Karen wanted.

Abraham sighed staring at the woman, "Well the way I see it, that group of yours didn't give you chance to explain. You did what you had to do for your friend. Then you tried to protect them from the sickness, you're a killer, but who among us isn't now a days?"

Carol's eyes filled with tears as she looked at him, "Thank you….just hearing someone say that…thank you."

Abraham smiled, "Now come on, we'll head to the farm, might even make it before dark. You can follow me."

Carol didn't know what the road ahead held for her, but she knew she would do everything she could to redeem herself. Even though Karen had asked her to end her suffering she still felt guilt over doing it and more guilt over Tyreese's pain. She planned on using this time with Abraham and his group to help everyone she could. Rick was right about one thing, she would survive no matter how painful it was.

**Ok, there's the first chapter! What do you think? Let me know! Review me!**


	2. So Close

Chapter 2….So Close

**Well thank you guys so much for all the love for the first chapter! I'm trying to do what I can to bring our CARYL feels out of the toilet. This is a short little update to keep us going! Daryl and Rick have a long hard road ahead of them. While Carol is working on redeeming herself, her guilt is great. Enjoy! **

**-Forgiveness-**

Carol's breath caught in her throat as they pulled up to a wall of semi trucks as far as the eye could see. Anna, Abraham's niece had ridden with her, just in case they got spilt up on the ride to the farm, she chuckled, "One of the men with us, Brad, he owned a trucking company. When everyone started gathering here he and Uncle Abe thought the trucks would make a good wall. The walkers can't tip them over and they can't figure out how to climb them. We only boxed in two acres, it was hard work and we lost a few along the way, but we haven't had one on the farm yet. We have a secondary fence with trucks near the house, just in case. But this way the cows and horses have room to roam."

Carol stared at her, "You have livestock still?"

Anna nodded, "Not as much as we once did. We lost a lot to the dead at first, but as people from other farms came here we added some."

A few men hopped down and opened up a large makeshift gate, Carol followed Abraham's car inside. It was like heaven on Earth. "What kind of farm is this?"

Anna smiled, "Uncle Abe and Aunt Bets raised tobacco after he retired from the marines. Now we mainly grow what we can eat, but Uncle Abe still grows tobacco, says he isn't giving up smoking yet. We have a large grove of peach trees and all the chickens help."

Carol laughed as she saw a few free range chickens run across the road in front of her. "You really do have a nice set up. It's beautiful here."

Anna sighed, "Aunt Bets ran the main house as a bed and breakfast. So it's big, that's why everyone came here, because we had the room to house them all. You'll like them. Uncle Abe said we're putting you up in the attic, I know we have a few extra beds lying around."

Carol saw the house as they went up the drive, it was a beautiful home, almost looked like an old plantation house you would see in New Orleans. "It's beautiful."

Anna smiled, "Yup, it is and Uncle Abe means what he said, he'll die here. We do everything here by hand. A few of the women had goats they brought with them, so we make our own soap, we have bees wax which we started making candles for to save on the generators we have running. We try to do it all the country way. It's hard work, but we're thriving here. One woman is even pregnant, that's where you can help out. Like you did with Daniel."

Carol nodded, "I already told your Uncle we need a run for antibiotics, just in case this flu gets to anyone else and all of us need to watch being around the others just till we know that we won't get it."

Anna smiled, "See you were our greatest find on the run. Now come on let's introduce you to the others."

Carol put the car in park behind Abraham's. The man got out and beamed at her, she had found a place, and she was wanted. Carol closed her eyes and whispered, "Good bye Daryl, I love you." She got out of the car and greeted her new life.

**-Forgiveness-**

Two days after Carol left the small motel with Abraham, Daryl the group found it. They had all sighed contently when they found the small motel. Working together they cleared the few walkers in the area and set to putting people up in the rooms for the night. Daryl and Michonne discussed watch schedules while Rick helped people into their rooms. Daryl hadn't spoken to Rick since their fight, saying what he needed through the others; he stayed away from the man afraid what he might do if he got to close.

Michonne looked at him, "You know she's probably fine, right?"

Daryl shrugged, "Don't matter; I got a feeling that Mr. high and mighty didn't even give her a fucking chance. No one knows her like I do, I would've been able to find out what the fuck happened, but he didn't give me a chance to do that. He just kicked her to the curb, didn't give her a chance to say her peace. She better be fine, once we get everyone settled somewhere I'm going, ain't stayin' with him here. I got to find her."

Michonne stared at him, "You love her."

Daryl blushed, ducking his head, "Yeah I guess I might." He stalked away from Michonne, his hands shoved in his pockets. He had taken first watch so he cleaned up on top of his truck and jumped onto the roof. It was going to be a late night.

**-Forgiveness-**

Carol walked between the two rooms; no matter what they did they had brought the sickness back to the house. Daniel's girlfriend had gotten it even though Abraham had told the two no kissing the two still had. Daniel was on the mend but Ariel, Daniel's girlfriend, was laboring. Carol put a wet wash cloth on the girl's head looking at Abraham who was standing at the door watching her, "We need some things, I need to go on the run. I'll leave the list of what's needed so if I don't make it back by dark you'll know what to get."

Abraham shook his head, "You go I go, that's how we do things. Make the list if we don't make it back I'll have a few of the other men make the run going in the other direction tomorrow morning."

Carol sighed looking at Ariel, the girl was fighting, but she needed an IV. The antibiotics couldn't work if she couldn't keep them down. She just hoped she remembered how to do it.

**-Forgiveness-**

Daryl had been asleep for awhile when a pounding came at the door. He opened it to see Rick standing there, the man was a wreck, "Hershel's sick and so is Judith we don't have anything for them. I don't know what the hell to do."

Daryl nodded, pulling on his vest he followed Rick back to his room where Judith was laying in the middle of the bed, the little girl was coughing and didn't seem to have the energy to even turn her head when Daryl came in. Hershel sat in a chair in the corner, his breathing labored, "I need you….to get these things…there's a hospital down…..down town in….the town nearby."

Daryl took the list and scanned it, "Alright, I'll take Bob and Michonne with me. Bob will know what to get and Michonne and I can cover him." Daryl looked over at Rick, "We'll be right back."

Rick gave him a quick nod; his eyes not leaving his little girl which Carl was talking softly too, "Hurry."

Daryl nodded, "You got it."

**-Forgiveness-**

Carol smiled as she and Abraham panted, leaning against the wall of the small hospital, "See I told you I was good with a knife."

Abraham chuckled, "Only you would see a bright spot in facing that small cluster of those fuckers."

Carol smirked, "Come on old man, we have medicine to get."

Abraham laughed and followed her as they made their way into the hospital. The smell of death was overpowering as they moved down the hallways. Carol found the pharmacy and got to work on filling her bags while Abraham covered her making sure that any walkers that came near them didn't get too close.

They had just finished and were heading into the hallway when several walkers lumbered toward them reaching out their rotting hands toward them. Carol and Abraham got separated in the mix, then Carol felt her back hit something solid when she turned she was met with a familiar crossbow. Her and Daryl blinked hard looking at each and then went right back to fighting, their backs to each others as they took down the walkers.

Abraham had sprinted for the truck and he was now honking at the door, "CAROL! COME ON!"

Carol ran then, heading toward the doors, she didn't look back as she slammed the door. Daryl watched her go; Michonne motioned to him, "GO AFTER HER! I GOT BOB COVERED, GO!"

Daryl ran toward the door, but when Carol slammed it the window broke and Daryl couldn't get it open. He pulled and pushed but he couldn't get the door open. He screamed to her, "CAROL!"

Carol turned almost to the truck, she looked at him and then back at Abraham, she would never get to say good bye again. She ran toward him, both their chest heaving. She reached inside the door through the broken glass and crushed her lips to his, kissing him like she had dreamed of for so long. She pulled back looking into his eyes, "I love you, good bye Daryl."

Daryl tried to grab her but she slipped from his grasp running to the truck, she got in and Daryl watched as they sped away. He growled, watching as the truck headed south, that was something, he could work with that. They were headed south; he saw the side of the truck it said, _'Sanctuary Farm and Bed and Breakfast'_.

He turned just as walker lunged at him; he took it down, working through his anger as he killed any walkers that tried to get close to them. His heart was pounding and his lips were burning from her kiss. She said she loved him, she loved him. He knew then that he had to find her, had to be with her, nothing was going to stop him. He would get this medicine back to the group and make sure that Hershel and little Ass Kicker were fine and then he would find her. All the reason why not weren't good enough anymore. He tried to keep away from her to keep the pain of losing her away, but now that he had lost her, he knew that he couldn't live this way. He needed her and he was going to find her.

**-Forgiveness-**

They made the farm before dark. The whole way Abraham didn't say anything, he just focused on the road. Carol wiped at her eyes a few times, but she just looked out her window. Somehow saying good bye didn't make her feel better, it made her feel worse. As they pulled up in front of the house Abraham sighed, "That your man back there?"

Carol smiled sadly at him, "The man I love, but he's just my friend. I don't think he feels for me what I do for him. I just said good bye, that's all. He won't leave them and I can't ask him too."

Abraham ran his hands over his face, "Well I saw his face and I got to say that man looked like he was in love sugar. Don't know if you can see it now, but the way he looked at you was how I use to look at my Bets. Don't shut the door on him, I have a feeling he'll be coming looking for you soon enough."

Carol wiped at her eyes, "No, he won't, not this time."

She got out of the truck and headed into the house. Abraham sighed, he had to do something for the woman, he saw the way the man looked at her, he was a man in love. Abraham knew the course of love never ran smooth. He saw Anna his niece come out and he smiled, "You still got the radio on, trying to find some survivors?"

Anna nodded, hugging herself, "I do Uncle Abe, but it ain't done no good."

Abraham smiled, "Well I think we got ourselves a request to put out on the air waves today. Come on girl help me out."

**-Forgiveness-**

Daryl was reeling when they got back to the motel. They stormed into Rick's room and Maggie started working on the medicine with Bob. Rick nodded to Daryl, "Thank you for doing this."

Daryl didn't say anything; he just turned and headed out the door. He leaned against one of the pillars outside the room and stared into the night. Maybe if he found an old phone book he could look up where this Sanctuary was and find her. It was something.

Carl came out and sighed, standing next to him, "Dad sent me out they're starting Judith's IV. Do you think she'll die?"

Daryl sighed, patting the kid's shoulder, "Nope, I think we got the medicine in time. Didn't name her Ass Kicker for nothin' ya know."

Carl chuckled, "Yeah, maybe you're right." Carl stared at his dad's truck in front of him, "Hey Daryl, will you help me, I need to turn the truck around and I'm still just learning."

Daryl nodded, "Yup, get in the driver's seat and I'll help ya out."

They got into the truck and Carl started it. The CD player spit out the CD and the radio came on, a man's voice filled the truck, "_This here's going out to the man my little silver haired fox saw today at the hospital. If you're looking for her she's safe with us and you and yours are welcome here. Sanctuary Farm. Again, anyone that needs helps will find it with us."_ The message repeated and Daryl looked at Carl, his heart beating in his chest.

Carl looked at him, "What the hell?"

Daryl smirked, "Carol."

**There you go! What do you think? REVIEW ME ! **


	3. Roosters

Chapter 3….Roosters

**Well, I have to say I had some great ideas from last night's episode….LOL…I'm rubbing my hands together evily here in Ohio! I know no CARYL for the next few weeks, but hey I'm staying strong here! Updating on stuff! I got your back sisters! Here we go and don't kill me, it's just me and Vickih love us some Martinez! LOL**

**-Forgiveness-**

Carol wiped the sweat from her brow as she helped Daniel and Brad one of the other men patch the chicken coop. The chickens were getting out of hand and they needed to separate the roosters from the hens for awhile to keep the numbers down. Just as they were finishing Abe pulled up, back from another run. It had been a week since she saw Daryl at the hospital and she was dealing with her pain quietly.

Abe stepped out of his truck and motioned to them. Carol walked up and was shocked to see Cesar Martinez get out of the truck. Abe smiled at them, "Found us a stray on the run, this here's Cesar, got separated from his group so we told him to come here. Heard our broadcasts, Anna is gonna be happier than a pig in mud."

Carol and Cesar stared at each other, both knowing who they were. Abe looked at Carol, "Do you mind if he bunks with you? I mean if you do I'll understand."

Carol shook her head no, giving the older man a tight smile, "No, it's fine. Come on I'll get you settled in."

They walked in silence up the stairs, Carol leading him up to the attic where two beds were shoved at opposite sides of the room. Carol motioned to the bed in the corner, "You can take that one, I'm set up over here."

Cesar nodded, "Thank you….for not telling him."

Carol nodded, "I figured you would, you need to. We all have done things to survive that we regret. Just promise me one thing….promise me you're not still working with him."

Cesar smirked, "No, I'm not. After what he did…..me and Strumpet took off left him. We did pretty good on our own, but Strumpet got bit. I took care of him until the end and then I put him down. He was my only friend since all this, so I'm not looking for trouble. Why are you here?"

Carol sighed, "I killed someone, someone who was sick and asked me too. Rick found out and banished me; I found Abe and his group on accident, just like you." Carol put her hand on Cesar's shoulder, "Welcome to Sanctuary Cesar."

She started down the stairs to go help with lunch when she heard him, "Thank you _mi Caro._"

She smiled to herself and thought it wouldn't be so bad; at least she was in good company with another person that was just looking for forgiveness.

**-Forgiveness-**

Daryl paced the small house they were in, Hershel was getting better slowly, but Judith was still laboring. A large herd had taken over the motel a few days after they got back from the hospital and moving Judith this much wasn't helping anyone. Rick looked like death warmed over as he stayed by his daughter's side. The others were being ran ragged trying to keep watch and keep them in supplies.

Daryl heard Hershel limp into the room; he turned watching the man make his way to the couch. He sighed sitting down, "I've been thinking a lot, with this brush with death I had. I wonder if Karen asked Carol to end it, the way I felt, I was damn near close to asking for that myself and I was nowhere near as bad as Karen and Dave were."

Daryl shook his head, "I don't know, I know that she's alive and out there. This place she's at, it might be just what we all need. Somewhere safe."

Hershel sighed, "What about Tyreese? He wants to kill her."

Daryl growled turning to the kind man, "Then he'll be the one to die."

Hershel didn't say anything else and Daryl continued his pacing. His mind on the threat at hand, but his heart was already working out what he would say when he found her.

**-Forgiveness-**

Carol laughed as she watched Cesar chase down one of the roosters that broke from the coop. Cesar dived on the thing, but the rooster broke loose and went toward a big cluster of hens. "MOTHER FUCKER!" He pounded his fist at the ground, looking up to see Carol chuckling at him. "Thanks for the help there Peletier."

Carol smirked, offering her hand to help him up, "Just wanted to see how a man hands things."

Cesar huffed, "I would've had his ass if he wasn't so worried about getting laid."

Carol walked over to the feed bin and sprinkled some food on the ground. The rooster came willingly, pecking away at the ground, eating the feed. Carol opened the door to the coop and he walked right back in. She smiled smugly at Cesar, "Sometimes you just have to be smarter than the chicken."

Cesar smiled at her, "You really are something aren't you?"

Carol chuckled, patting his chest, "On my good days."

As she walked away Cesar watched her, he had been with them for a week and he found himself spending more and more time with Carol. There was a quiet strength in the woman that he remembered in his own wife. He knew who she was, the governor had said once that she was the younger Dixon's woman, but he didn't think so now. He didn't think she had belonged to anyone. She opened up to him about her ex husband and how she lost her little girl. He did the same telling her about his wife Angel and his two daughters, they had a shared pain and it helped when you were sharing a room with someone. They both had nightmares, but who didn't anymore.

For the first time in a long time Cesar found himself hoping that this was the happy ending they got for surviving. That maybe he and Carol, had some kind of spark between them.

She looked over her shoulder and smirked at him, "You coming or not Martinez?"

Cesar chuckled, "I'm coming _Caro_, just keep your panties out of a bunch."

**-Forgiveness-**

Daryl and Glenn had gone ahead of the others hoping to come across something for the night when they ran right into a wall of semis. Glenn looked at him, "What the hell is this?"

Daryl shook his head, "I don't know. Come on let's find out."

The two of them crept along the wall of trucks slowly, trying to see what was hidden inside them, but it looked like someone had put up lumber on the other side. When they got to a high tall gate, Daryl's breath caught in his throat, about the gate was the word 'Sanctuary'. He looked at Glenn, "We best get the others, this is it, this is where Carol is."

Glenn grabbed his arm, "Daryl, we don't know what kind of people are in there."

Daryl growled at him, "We don't, but we KNOW Carol and she wouldn't be stayin' with assholes."

Glenn sighed, "But she killed Karen and Dave."

Daryl nodded, "Yup, but I think we don't know the whole story there. Come on we need to get Ass Kicker inside for the night."

Glenn sighed following him back to their camp. An hour later they were all sitting at the gate. Rick stood outside his truck looking at his son who was holding his daughter. They had told Tyreese where they were going, but the big man wasn't having it. He told them point blank if she was there, he was killing her. Sasha had promised she would keep him under control for the good of the group. But Rick had his doubts about this whole thing.

The gate slowly opened and several men stood there, with an older man with strawberry blond hair. He smiled, "Well hello there." He nodded to Daryl who he remembered from the hospital, "Took y'all long enough to find us. I'm Abraham Jones, this is my place."

Rick nodded, holding out his hand, "Rick Grimes this here's my group. We're part of the group that…."

Abe nodded, "I know who you are and she knows you're here. I talked to her before I even thought about opening this gate. Just so you know she's not leaving, I'm not the kind of man to throw a woman out without hearing the reasons for her sin. Now if you'll listen to reason, I'm happy to let y'all in and give you shelter."

Rick sighed, "Thank you, my daughter's real sick and needs someplace safe to rest up."

Abe nodded, looking into the truck at the girl, "Well at least I can give you that till she's well. You can stay longer if you promise to leave Carol be. But we'll talk about that inside. Follow us."

Rick looked over at Daryl, not sure what was going to happen when they went inside. He had already lost him as a friend, but he needed Daryl as part of the group if his children were going to survive. He wasn't sure what Sanctuary would offer them, but at least for now his daughter would have a warm place to rest while she got better.

**-Forgiveness-**

Carol paced back and forth in the living room. Cesar sat on the arm of one of the chairs watching her, "_Caro_ you're going to ruin the damn floor if you keep that up."

She looked at Cesar, "What am I going to do? Tyreese will kill me."

Cesar stood up pulling her into his chest, hugging her hard, "No one is going to kill you while I'm around, us sinners have to stick together remember?"

Carol chuckled, "Yeah I guess."

The front door opened and Abe stepped in with Daryl hot on his heels. When he saw Carol in Cesar's arms he wanted to kill the fucker, he lunged at him, only to be stopped by Abe, "Whoa, now hold up son, none of that here."

Cesar pushed Carol behind him to protect her. Daryl growled, "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!"

Cesar smirked, "Come make me redneck."

Abe sighed, "I take it you two know each other."

Daryl growled, "That mother fucker was with an asshole who tried to kill us! He was his right hand man!"

Abe nodded, "I know, he told me everything and I know that Cesar is doing his best to find his way in this life."

Rick walked in Judith in his arms, "Oh sweet Jesus."

Daryl nodded, "Can you believe this shit? Mother fucker was hugging Carol!"

Abe chuckled, "Wow, you people sure do bring excitement to the mix."

Hershel laughed coming into the room, "Oh you have no idea." He walked toward Abe, "Hershel Greene use to have a large cattle farm just outside of Senoia."

Abe nodded, "Greene I know that name, use to go down to Miller's Dry Goods with my wife and saw your jerky there on sale."

Hershel chuckled, "The good old days right?"

Daryl shook his head, "Damn it, can we talk about the issue at hand?"

No one noticed Tyreese slip into the room, he was slowly inching his way toward Carol, but Cesar saw him, drawing his gun on the big man, Cesar kept Carol behind him, "Stay right the fuck where you are."

Tyreese held up his hands, smiling evilly at Carol, "I'll stay here, but you can't watch her every second."

Daryl was no standing next to Cesar the two men glaring at Tyreese. Abe stomped his foot, "ENOUGH!" The room stilled Carol moving to stand next to Abe, her eyes fixed on the floor, as she hugged herself, "Now you people are guests here and I know you don't see it this way, but these two have proven themselves to us. They have sinned, greatly sinned, but they want to make it better, be better. So as long as they are here, they are under my protection. If you can't deal with that, then you can go on back out there."

Rick handed Judith off to Beth and stalked over to Tyreese, "I understand why you're upset, but I need this place for a few days just for Judith to get well and we'll move on."

Tyreese glared at Carol, "I'm not staying here and watching her LIVE, she never gave my Karen the same chance."

Cesar snickered, "You stupid fucker you don't know shit."

Carol's hand came out and wrapped around Cesar's arm, "Please don't."

Cesar gave her a stiff nod. Daryl watched the exchange and his eyes narrowed on the two. It had only been a month and a half and she was already moving on? Had he waited too long? He wanted to throw her over his shoulder and take her somewhere, somewhere just the two of them so they could talk this shit out, without the others.

Tyreese shook his head, "Come on Sasha we're not staying here."

Sasha shook her head, "Ty we need to see what kind of place this is. We need to see if we can thrive here."

Tyreese growled into his sister's face, "NOT WITH THAT MURDERING BITCH!"

Sasha sighed, "Alright Ty."

Tyreese stormed from the house, Sasha turned and smiled at the others, "We'll be where we stayed last night, when you're ready to leave."

Rick nodded, "Give us a few days. Just so she can rest."

Sasha nodded, leaving to follow her brother. Abe looked around the room, "Alright well let's get you all settled. Daryl I think we'll put you in the attic with Cesar and Carol; there's extra room up there. The rest of you can head down to the barn, we've got heaters in there and we've got it fixed up real nice with beds."

Cesar and Daryl stood chest to chest sizing each other up. Carol wanted to die, what was Abe doing?

Daryl nodded, "Looks like we'll be roommates."

Cesar grunted, "Looks like. You can have the floor dog."

Daryl smirked, "I'll sleep with Carol." Cesar growled and Daryl chuckled turning to smile at Carol, "Well woman show me to our room."

Carol knew that this was not going to end well. She'd seen the roosters in the chicken coop when they tore each other apart for a hen and she was feeling like the prize hen on auction.

**REVIEW ME!**


	4. No Words

Chapter 4…..No Words

**Well Real life kicked me in the ass today so I'm getting out this little chapter for HardyGirl who asked for something with her beloved dog Duchess in it. She went to doggie heaven this week and Hardy wanted something to cheer her up. So I had to. I'm sorry about your loss sweetie, sending you hugs, Kaye**

**-Forgiveness-**

Carol could hear them both behind her on the stairs and she just wanted to curl up on her bed and be alone. Why were they there? How did they find her? She saw the way the others looked at her; hell she was terrified of Tyreese. She wanted to tell them, tell them all but she made a promise to Karen and she was keeping it.

She opened the door to the attic and walked over to her bed, getting her small bag she carried when she went to walk the grounds. She turned around looking at Cesar and Daryl, "I don't care where we all sleep as long as I have somewhere to sleep."

She started for the door and Daryl caught her wrist, "I need to talk to you."

Carol gently pulled her hand from his, "I have work to do, we all do work here. I'll see the two of you later."

Cesar smirked at her, "See you at dinner."

Carol took off down the stairs hoping that she wouldn't see anyone from the group while she was out doing her chores. She just need a little time to process what was happening.

Daryl glared at Cesar, "I'm sleeping with Carol."

Cesar chuckled, picking up his things, he figured he would give the redneck whatever the hell he wanted as long as he was the one spending the day with Carol, "Sure whatever."

Cesar headed down the stairs and Daryl set his stuff on Carol's bed. Then his head came up looking at the doorway where Cesar had just disappeared, the fucker was going after Carol and here he stood with his dick in his hand. He grabbed his bow and headed down the steps hoping he would put a damper on the asshole's day.

**-Forgiveness-**

Carol got to the chicken coop and started feeding the chickens. She wasn't there more than two minutes alone when Cesar appeared, "Hey, need any help?"

Carol smiled at him, "No, I got this. Don't you have chores to do?"

Cesar shrugged, "Well usually we do them together and they go faster with company. Don't tell me that now that HE'S here that stops."

Carol sighed, he was right they did always do them together. "Nope, nothing changes. I'm done here. Want to walk the grounds with me while I hunt for eggs?"

Cesar held out his arm, giving her a smile, "Well come on then."

She took his arm and they started across the field. The chickens were kept within the second wall, but sometimes they got outside of the second wall so they had walk most of the two acres to check for eggs. They were halfway to the gate when they heard Brad on the wall yell out, "BITERS!"

Carol and Cesar ran toward the wall, both of them were on the team that usually went over the wall to kill any large groups. They could hear Abe coming with the others in the farm truck. Cesar helped Carol up to the top of the wall and they saw a large giant Dane dog running for it's life from about fifty walkers. Cesar sighed; he knew she was going to want to save the dog. He looked over at Carol, "Alright come on."

Carol smirked at him, as they climbed down on the other side. Carol called for the dog while the walkers turned and started for them. Carol barely heard Daryl scream her name as a walker grabbed the back of her shirt, an arrow whistled through the air and took it down. Then Daryl was at her side, helping her and Martinez as they made their way toward the dog who was cowering near an old fruit stand. Carol got a hold of the collar and the dog went with her. Abe and some of the others were giving them cover as they made their way toward the gate. Once they got inside the dog sat down hard panting looking around.

Carol and Martinez smiled at each other, Carol chuckled, "Well that was fun."

Martinez shook his head, "Oh _Caro_ you're going to be the death of me."

Carol winked at him, "You like it."

Daryl watched the exchange; she was flirting with Martinez like she used to flirt with him. He stalked over to her, "What the hell was that? You risked your damn life for a dog but you can kill two people?"

Carol's face hardened, she fought back the tears in her eyes, "Every life is precious."

Cesar glared at him, as he took Carol by the elbow and led her back toward the house. Daryl stood there watching them go, he hated himself. He couldn't take back the words he said but it was true, she could risk her life over a damn dog, but she killed two people, something didn't add up and he was going to find out what the hell it was.

**-Forgiveness-**

Daryl tired all day to get close to her; he volunteered to help where ever Abe would let him. The old man was a firecracker; it was almost hard to keep up with him. What Daryl hadn't planned on was the damn dog getting attached to him. No matter where he went the thing followed him. Finally when the dinner bell rang, everyone gathered at the main house.

Abe called them all into the dining room, "We have new folks with us, they're not sure if they plan to stay but please make them feel welcome here at our home. Now if you'll all bow your heads so I can do the prayer." Daryl looked around and saw Cesar take Carol's hand. Daryl sighed, bowing his head, he really wanted to kill that son of a bitch, but he figured Abe might have a problem with him doing that during his prayer. Abe cleared his throat, "Heavenly Father we come to you in great thanks for each other and the land that you've seen fit to give us. We thank you for protecting us from the wilderness and ask that you forgive us our sins as we go through our days. Amen."

Daryl watched as Carol grabbed a plate, Cesar trailing behind her. He saw them head out onto the porch so he got a plate and followed too. When he sat down near them, the dog sat down almost on his damn lap. He sighed, pushing her off a little.

Carol smirked at him, "She likes you."

Cesar chuckled, "Look at that redneck, a girl likes you."

Carol got up putting her plate down on the ground for the dog, petting her, "She's just hungry. Aren't you sweetie?" Carol looked at the collar, "Her name's Duchess."

Daryl snorted, "Just my fucking luck end of the world and I got a dog with a name like Duchess."

Cesar laughed, "Well that works because I'm pretty sure you might be a queen."

Daryl jumped up his food going everywhere, his chest hit Cesar's when the man got up also, "You best watch the fuck what you say Pablo!"

Cesar shook his head, "Oh come on man you can do better than that. Remember I knew your brother, he used to call me better than that."

Carol pushed between the two of them, "ENOUGH. We don't need this with everything else. Please."

The two men looked at her; she was close to her breaking point. Daryl sighed, "Alright, sorry Carol."

Cesar nodded, "Yeah."

Just as they were sitting down, Rick and Michonne came up onto the porch. Carol felt herself stiffen at the sight of them. Rick nodded to Daryl and Cesar, "Carol."

Carol glared at him, "Rick. Michonne, how's Judith?"

Michonne gave her a smile, "She's doing better, she was sleeping so Beth is watching her. We told her we'd bring back some dinner for her."

Carol nodded, "Well good." Carol stood up looking at Cesar, "I'm heading, see you there."

Cesar sighed, shoving some of his food into his mouth, "I'm coming."

He stacked their plates together and left the rest of his food for the dog and they started across the field toward the wall.

Michonne crouched down next to Daryl, "You better get on that before it's too late."

Daryl growled, "I'm fucking trying she won't even look at me."

Michonne nodded, "Yeah, but when she looks at you it's not the same as when she looks at him. You still have a chance here and the rest of us need to know what really happened with Karen and Dave."

Daryl sighed, pushing off the porch, "Don't worry I'll find out." Michonne stood and watched him as he started out in the direction that Cesar and Carol had gone. The dog following behind him.

**-Forgiveness-**

Carol and Cesar didn't finish their guard shift till after dark. When they got back Carol took a shower and then headed up to their room, almost forgetting about Daryl being there. When she opened the door she saw that Cesar wasn't there yet. She saw Duchess lying on the floor next to Daryl's bedroll and she sighed. If she was smart she could slip off to sleep without either of them there.

She lay down and rolled toward the wall, shutting her eyes she tried to think of Sophia. Hoping the thought of her little girl would put her to sleep. She was just dozing off when strong arms wrapped around her, she tensed giving out a little squeal. When his familiar scent hit her, his breath hot on her ear, "I know you don't want to talk about it. But we're gonna sooner or later. So let me ask ya, did ya kill Karen and Dave? Just nod your head."

Carol's eyes were wide; she nodded her head and felt his arms tighten around her. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to tell him, but there he was his strong arms around her, his breath on her neck. She wanted to turn into him and open her heart, tell him everything. Tell him how scared she was when Rick kicked her out, tell him how much she missed him and loved him. But she didn't.

Daryl couldn't believe that she had killed them. His mind took him back to the conversation he had with Hershel, "Did they ask ya to do it?"

Carol let a sob escape her throat, "Please don't…."

Daryl pulled her tighter to him, almost growling in her ear, "I know ya, I know ya better than anyone, I know ya ain't a killer. Now damn it, tell me!"

Carol closed her eyes, nodding slightly.

Daryl let out a breath he was holding, he knew it, he knew she couldn't just kill someone. He softly kissed her neck, holding her as she cried herself to sleep. Once he knew she was asleep he kissed the side of her neck and moved out of the bed. Lying down next to the dog just as Cesar came in from his shower.

Cesar smirked at him, "She asleep?"

Daryl sighed, trying to ignore the man. Cesar stepped closer to him, "Just so you know I'll keep her safe tomorrow when we go on the run. Abe doesn't let the newbies go out, so enjoy time with your lady there."

Daryl glared at Cesar as he settled into his bed. Daryl was going to get on that run tomorrow. He didn't trust Carol to come back with them all there, he knew her and she was likely to run. Not to mention he didn't need Martinez to have any more excuses to be a hero in Carol's eyes. He petted the dog's head and smirked to himself, he saw some Cherokee Roses when he was out in the field early that day, he knew what she needed. She just needed reminded who she was and he was going to start that shit tomorrow.

**There you go! I know it's short and more a filler chapter, but I'm getting to some action! REVIEW ME! PLEASE!**


	5. The Rose

Chapter 5….The Rose

**Well…..you all seem to like this little story! I'm so glad! Here's a small update to keep us going! Hope your day is great and that you are still CARYLing on! **

**-Forgiveness-**

Carol hated that she overslept. By the time she got downstairs everyone was already eating breakfast. She saw Mikka and Lizzie eating with Maggie and Glenn. They all looked up and smiled at her, Maggie reaching out to grab her hand, "We're glad to see you."

Carol leaned over hugging the younger woman, tears biting at her eyes, "I'm glad to see you too. How are the girls?"

Mikka's face was like a sun ray, "We love it here! We missed you so much!" The little girl got up and ran to hug Carol, her sister following her lead.

Carol hugged them back, "Are you being good for Maggie and Glenn?"

Glenn stood up when the girls moved, "They're great, we love having them around." Glenn pulled Carol into a hug, holding her tight, "I was so worried about you."

Carol nodded, whispering to him, "I thought you all hated me."

Glenn sighed, closing his eyes, "We know this isn't what it seems, it's not you. We know that, what Rick did was wrong, I'm sorry."

Carol shook her head, pulling away from him, "No, he was trying to protect you."

"_Caro!_"

Carol turned to see Cesar holding two plates, she turned back to Glenn and Maggie and the girls, "I have to go we have a supply run today and I'm running late. We'll talk soon."

Carol walked over sitting down with Cesar he smirked at her, "Good morning sleepy head. Slept in did you?"

Carol blushed, "I know, I never sleep that long."

Cesar shrugged, "It happens, already did your chores and mine, so we can cut out as soon as we're done here. Left the redneck down at the chicken coop, some asshole let the roosters out."

Cesar smiled at Carol in victory, she rolled her eyes eating up the eggs and toast. Cesar grinned at her, "Maybe we can stay the night in town, you know just the two of us. I can take you to a movie and maybe a fancy dinner."

Carol laughed, blushing hard; they were always talking about the places they would go or flirting about the dates they would take. "Keep hoping big man."

Cesar chuckled, "Well a man can hope can't he?"

Just then the side door opened and Daryl stalked in with Duchess in tow. He looked smug as he walked across the room sitting down next to Carol, almost wanting to stick his tongue out at Cesar, "Talk to Abe and he felt it might be good for me to go on a run with ya two."

Cesar glared at him, "Don't you have roosters to catch?"

Daryl took a piece of toast off Cesar's plate, smiling smugly, "City folks, just spread some seed and it leads them right into the coop. Gave me time to talk to Abe and then I asked Beth to keep an eye on the dog for today, so I'm free."

Carol sighed, looking at the two men. It was going to be a very, very long day.

**-Disaster-**

The bickering didn't get any better. As they got near town Carol was ready to pull what hair she had out. They fought over who would drive. Then they fought over Carol being in the middle of them. Then they fought over which way into town was better, so by the time she got out of the truck she glared at them both.

Daryl huffed at Martinez, "I told ya this way was better…..Jesus how'd ya all survive so long with the governor? It's a sad fuckin' thing if he was the brains."

Martinez growled, pointing his finger into Daryl's chest, "Listen here asshole!..."

Carol slammed her hands on the hood of the truck, "ENOUGH! Now if you two are done, I'm going to the pharmacy, YOU two take the sporting goods shop."

Daryl shook his head, "Nope, ain't lettin' ya alone."

Carol walked up to him, "Really, why afraid I might kill someone if you're not around?" The words of what he had said to her the day before came slamming down on him. He looked at the ground, knowing him and Martinez had pushed her too far.

Carol huffed at them, "And I don't want to see either of you until you've kissed and made up!"

She grabbed her bag and stormed toward the pharmacy. Daryl and Martinez standing there watching her go, Martinez looked at Daryl, "She didn't mean that did she?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Asshole, NO, come on and I ain't EVER kissin' your ugly ass."

**-Forgiveness-**

Carol went through the pharmacy picking up what she could. She was pissed and not paying attention to what she was doing and she knew that might get her killed. She took a deep breath and sunk down on the floor holding her knees close to her chest, wishing that things were like they were. Wishing that they were back at the prison, like it had been before everyone got sick. But she knew that wasn't going to help anyone. Wishing and praying for something didn't make it come true. She was standing up when she heard a voice behind her, "Well look what I found, a murder."

Carol turned around and stared into the hard cold eyes of Tyreese, he grinned pointing his gun at her, "Let's go for a ride."

He shoved Carol out toward the front of the store, she trembled, "Just….just let me put my bag on the truck, they need this back at the farm."

Tyreese nodded as they walked, the gun trained on her if she decided to run for it. Carol set the bag on the truck just as Cesar and Daryl came out of the sporting goods store. Daryl yelled out to him, "TY don't do this man!"

Tyreese pulled Carol to him and held the gun to the side of her head, "THROW DOWN YOUR BOW OR I DO IT HERE IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Daryl looked at Cesar the two men having a silent conversation; Daryl motioned down to his boot where a knife was. Cesar nodded and the two men laid down their weapons, moving closer to Tyreese and Carol. Tyreese cocked the gun, making Carol whimper, she closed her eyes, she knew she deserved it, it was justice, she had killed Karen just not in cold blood, it was a mercy killing.

Daryl held his hands up, "Ty there's stuff ya don't know. Things that might change this for ya. Just hear her out, you're a good man."

Tyreese chuckled, "Not that good of a man. Now don't follow us."

He drug Carol over to a car he had brought into town when he saw the three go past their camping site and pushed her inside. He looked back at Daryl his words ringing in his mind, was there something that would change this? He shook his head, getting into the car; he sped away, knowing in his heart he was doing this for Karen.

Daryl and Martinez ran back for their weapons, Martinez was pissed, "You let him take her!"

Daryl growled, getting behind the wheel, "I can track dumb ass he ain't goin' far. We'll find them before he hurts her."

Cesar slammed his door, glaring at Daryl, "You better fucking hope we do, or I'm killing you."

Daryl didn't look at him, he just focused on the road, "If she's dead, I'll beg ya too."

**-Forgiveness-**

Tyreese drove to a small cemetery just outside of town. He got out and pulled Carol with him, he noticed she wasn't fighting him. That made him sick, he wanted her to fight him, he wanted her to beg him for her life, something. But it was like she just accepted this, that made him sick; somewhere inside of him he knew she regretted what she did.

He walked them into the center and pushed her to her knees, "I'm a good man."

Carol nodded her head, wiping at her eyes, "I know that, it's alright I understand."

Tyreese stepped back, Daryl's words ringing in his head again, "Is there something you want to say first?"

Carol shook her head, "Just that I'm sorry really sorry and I hope that God lets me be with my little girl again. My Sophia. She loved me, no matter how broken and weak I was; she loved me, the inside of me. Don't let this world destroy you Tyreese."

Tyreese watched her as she bowed her head, folding her hands in her lap. She was ready. Tyreese raised the gun and closed his eyes, thinking of Karen the way he saw her the last time he was with her. Even sick she had a light about her. Then he felt a stabbing pain in his arm as an arrow went straight through.

The gun dropped and Daryl and Cesar were there. Daryl yanked Carol off the ground and pushed her behind him, his bow trained on the big man, "I'll kill ya I swear Ty, don't fucking do this. Karen asked her to do it, she asked her to kill her."

Tyreese's eyes went wide. Carol pulled at Daryl's vest, "NO, don't, please Daryl I promised her!"

Tyreese held his arm staring at Carol, "Did she? TELL ME!"

Carol choked out a sob, tears now running down her face, "Dave was already turned, I put him down. Trying to be quiet so she wouldn't hear. When I went into the cell, she had blood coming from her eyes and she was coughing up blood, she could barely breathe. She asked me….told me she knew she was dying and for me to do it and burn their bodies. She asked me not to tell you, so I kept the secret. She said a prayer and then I did it. I cried so hard, lost track of time and by the time I drug the bodies out and burned them, she said to because it would kill the infection so it wouldn't spread. But I was out of time and I heard you coming and I panicked and left them. I'm sorry. I did kill her and I deserve to die for it."

Daryl growled at her, looking at her over his shoulder, "NO BODY IS DYING TODAY!"

Tyreese took in what she said, "What prayer did she say?"

Carol shook her head, in confusion, "What?"

Tyreese growled, "WHAT PRAYER?"

Carol thought, "It was something at the end about a river of healing, I don't remember."

Tyreese closed his eyes, "She used to say it all the time, it was her favorite by Maya Angelo, the line is 'For those who live in pain may you bathe them in your river of healing'." Tyreese sat down on the top of a head stone, "Why didn't she wait?"

Daryl lowered his crossbow as Carol walked toward him, crouching down in front of him, tears flowing down her face, "She wanted you to be proud. I screwed it up, I was supposed to burn the bodies and tell you she turned and I found her. But you were so upset and I thought you would kill me…..so I didn't say anything. Then when Rick came to me, I was honest, knowing that it would come out and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to talk to Daryl and have him help me tell you and the others, but then Rick….and I was alone. I'm sorry I didn't want to."

Tyreese looked up tears in his eyes, "I know." He got up and walked over getting back into the car, he pulled out and left as the others stood there watching him.

**-Forgiveness-**

Carol fell asleep on the way back to the farm. Daryl carefully carried her through the house, he saw Tyreese sitting at the table with his sister, Hershel working on his arm. Rick looked up at Daryl and Daryl could see the defeat in the man. What Carol had done, for Karen, for all of them really was now out there and Rick knew he handled it badly. There was a reason why Rick hadn't been charge of the group anymore; he wasn't making the right calls.

Daryl laid her down on the bed, Cesar coming up behind him, covering her up. Cesar held his hand, "Thank you, for saving her."

Daryl nodded, shaking his hand, "Thank you for taking care of her."

Cesar nodded pulling Daryl closer to him, his hand now squeezing Daryl's, "We can play nice for tonight, but come tomorrow, we're competing for the same thing and I'm not going to lose."

Daryl smirked, "Me either."

The two men broke apart. Cesar went to talk to Abe, while Daryl took a trip down to the small pond on the farm. When Carol woke up, there was a pitcher sitting next to her bed, filled with Cherokee Roses, the courtship of Carol Peletier had began, whoever was going to win her love.

**There you go! REVIEW ME!**


	6. Going Courting

Chapter 6…..Going Courting

**Sorry it's been a few days! Real Life is nuts! Kids are so busy, that's why I cut down to one multi-chapter and the drabble! It's just too much to do! So here we go, another little chapter to get us moving toward tonight. It's another governor epi and I'm not sure if we see our couple or not. I haven't had a chance to see it yet! Ok, sending you hugs from a very snowy cold Ohio! **

**-Forgiveness-**

Abraham was really enjoying this, his farm had never looked better. With Cesar and Daryl trying to win Carol it seemed that there wasn't anything they wouldn't do to get her attention. He snickered as he thought about the two coming back from a large run the day before, both men were loaded down with more stuff then Abe had seen in a while. Each man pulling out things they thought Carol would like. Carol just smiled and told them both they did great and the small gifts, well Abe was pretty sure she gave the stuff to those that needed it.

So when his best horse got lose there was only two men he could think for the job. He walked toward Daryl who was sitting outside with Duchess working on arrows, "Son, I hate to ask but I thought you and Cesar might be able to help me."

Daryl huffed, "Ya puttin' us together for entertainment old man?"

Abe chuckled, "Yeah, yeah I am. It's funny to watch and honestly without TV, radio, or movies we're short on entertainment. Some of the men have bets going even on who is going to get her and how long it will take. But me I believe in true love. That's what I had with my Betsy so I think you'll win in the end. Just like seeing how far you'll go to get her."

Daryl just huffed, "So this is all about y'all getting to poke fun at us."

Abe shook his head, "NO, this is about hoping that a sweet woman like Carol finds something in this world. That's all this is, well and a little something to past the day. Now you take Cesar and Carol out and find my stallion Red, he's got a temper, but likes Carol well enough. Go on now it's lookin' like rain."

Daryl pushed off the porch and went toward the chicken coop. He knew that Carol was there and of course as he rounded the side he saw Martinez. Jesus did the fucker ever wear a shirt around Carol? Then he heard Carol laugh, really laugh and it made his heart sick that he wasn't the one making her laugh. When she stepped out of the coop his chest hurt looking at her. She had a blue tank top on that brought out her eyes with a blue scarf wrapped around her head, she was so beautiful.

Carol looked up and smiled at him, "Hey! What are you and Duchess up to today?"

Daryl shook his head, hoping to get his mouth working again, "Abe needs us to go after Red, he's out again."

Carol chuckled, "And of course he's sending the three of us. Alright I know where he went. Let's go."

Cesar eyed Daryl, "If it was me I would've left your ass here to get alone time with her."

Daryl pushed his shoulder into his glaring at him, "I don't need alone time, I got history with her, figured a dumb fuck like you could use the hard lesson that she's with me."

Cesar didn't say anything else, he was pissed as hell. How dare he come in there and think that just because Daryl was with her meant anything. He stayed with the asshole that kicked her out into the world alone. No, Cesar was going to win this, he had too, he didn't want to be alone anymore.

**-Forgiveness-**

Carol led them right to the old pasture and there was Red, she smiled at the two men, "He likes the blossoms on the trees, I've done this a million times before. Come on, I'll talk to him and get him back."

Cesar saw this as his chance, "No _Caro_ I got this."

He shouldered his rifle and headed toward the horse, "Come on big man let's head back now."

Red shifted uneasy, his eyes going wide as Cesar approached him. Carol shook her head, "Cesar why don't you let me …"

Cesar shook his head, "Nope, I got this. Watch and learn redneck."

Daryl smirked, "Alright, after ya."

Cesar got close and Red went up on his hind legs, snorting at the man. Cesar held up his hands, "Whoa, WHOA…settle down."

Red cut left and headed straight for Carol at a full on run, Daryl ran for her, tackling her to the ground to get her out of the way of the horse. Cesar was chasing him down, swearing in Spanish. Daryl looked down at Carol, she was laughing, "I told him."

Daryl smirked, feeling himself go hard at having her so close to him. "Worked out alright for me."

Carol blushed slapping at his chest, "Let me up so I can get Red, before he kills Cesar."

Daryl chuckled, "Nope, let the horse have him. Besides I like where ya are just fine."

Carol couldn't breathe, his lips were getting closer and then Duchess leaned in kissing them both with her big wide doggie tongue. They both groaned, wiping at the dog slobber. Daryl knew the moment was lost; he and Duchess would be having a long talk later about when daddy is kissing mommy stay the fuck away.

Daryl got up adjusting himself; he held out his hand and pulled Carol up, picking grass out of her hair. They heard Cesar scream and Carol's head came up, "Shit." She ran full force toward the scream. When they got there Red was lazily chewing on grass while Cesar lay on the ground holding his ankle. Carol slid to his side, "Oh God Cesar what happened?"

Cesar pointed at Red, "Damn thing ran me into a hole. I think I broke it."

Carol sighed, taking off his boot she looked at the ankle, "I think it's a sprain, but you shouldn't walk on it. Let me get Red and you can ride him back."

Daryl stood over Cesar smirking, "Nice job asshole."

Cesar flicked him off as Carol walked over holding onto Red's bridle. They got Cesar on the horse just as the clouds opened up. Daryl helped Cesar off the horse and handed him off to Abe and Hershel. Then he followed Carol to the barn where she got Red into his stall.

He watched her as she worked; the rain had made her tank top cling to her body more. His breath caught when she turned around and the material was bunching up around her nipples. He walked over running his hand through Red's mane, "You're good with him."

Carol smirked, brushing the horse, "I'm good with creatures I under. Abe said Red was abused, so I think kindred spirits and all." Carol looked at him, "Thank you for the flowers, I loved them."

Daryl blushed, "Well I'm glad, ya deserve to wake up with them, everyday."

Carol didn't say anything she just kept brushing the horse. Once she was done she feed Red and smiled at Daryl, "Well thanks for helping me."

Daryl stood there his hands shoved in his pockets, "Yeah." He moved closer to her, "I'd do anythin' for ya, ya know that." His hand brushed the side of her face and he leaned in pressing his lips to hers. "Anything." Kissing her again, he got brave moving his hands to her hips to hold her close to him, loving the feel of his hands on her body.

Carol couldn't think straight, she knew it was too soon for this. That they both needed time to deal with what she had done. She pulled away, her face bright red, "We should get back."

Daryl nodded, almost panting, "Yeah."

**-Forgiveness-**

That night at dinner Carol sat with Maggie and Glenn and the girls, listening as they told her all about their day. Carol loved that Maggie and Glenn were so attached to Lizzie and Mikka and the girls loved them. When as she laughed she could feel both men staring at her, she looked up to see Martinez and Daryl both men sitting near Rick talking with him and Abe. Daryl smirked at her, blushing he looked down at his plate, while Cesar openingly blew her a kiss. Carol blushed, what the hell was she going to do with both of them in the same room tonight. She knew she was completely screwed.

**-Forgiveness-**

Carol had showered and checked on Cesar he was sleeping in the living room for the night so he didn't have to get up and down the stairs on his ankle. She smiled at him, "Hey, how's the patient?"

Cesar chuckled, patting the couch by him, "I'm fine, how are you after our little adventure today?"

Carol smirked, "I told you I could handle the horse."

Cesar nodded, "You did and I didn't listen, that's my fault." He ran his hand down the side of her face, "You know I got hurt today, a good friend would kiss it better."

Carol stood up, leaning down she went to kiss his forehead, but Cesar moved quick his lips hitting hers, his hand going to the back of her neck he was rough as he kissed her. Carol pushed against his chest, standing up, "Cesar!"

Cesar sighed, "I'm sorry….Jesus Carol you know how I feel about you!"

Carol nodded, "I know….but…"

Cesar grunted, "Yeah I know the redneck…..just go."

Carol sighed, sitting down on the coffee table in front of him, "Cesar I don't know what I want, but I don't want to lose you."

Cesar sighed, "Yeah you won't _Caro go on get to bed."_

Carol stood up and smiled at him, "Night Cesar, sweet dreams."

Martinez smirked, "Night sleep well."

When Carol got to the attic Daryl was laying in her bed, "Say good night to the asshole?"

Carol groaned, "I did and he's not an asshole."

Daryl snickers, "Come on let's go to bed."

Carol stood there staring at him; he was so sure of himself, that wasn't something she saw in him often. So sighed, leaning down she kissed his forehead, much like she did Cesar's, "Good night Daryl."

She walked across the room and got into Cesar's bed snuggling into the blankets. She knew she loved Daryl, she just wasn't sure if he wanted her or if it was the competition with Cesar he liked. So she was going slow and honestly Cesar had been there for her and he was nice to look at just like Daryl. She knew she needed sleep. As she drifted off she could have swore she felt the bed dip. When she woke in the morning she smiled to herself, he had come to bed with her, his scent was everywhere. And next to her on the nightstand was a Cherokee Rose, she knew she had made her decision, but how did she tell Cesar?

**There you go! I know it's short! I have four others to update! Hope you enjoy the show tonight! Hugs, Kaye**


	7. Coming to an Understanding

Chapter 7…..Coming to an Understanding

**Well here's a little something more to move this one along! Hope you enjoy! Hope to see you tonight on the www dot fansofcaryl dot com chat! I'll be there! Happy hump day! Kaye**

**-Forgiveness-**

Sometimes the best laid plans are just that….plans. That was the kind of day Carol was having as she stepped into the dining room for breakfast. She had gotten up and helped the other women with the meal. She felt good, felt like she made her choice. She just had to hold on and get Cesar alone and then they would deal with whatever happened from there.

But just as she sat down, they heard a loud bang coming from the front gate. Everyone scrambled onto their feet; grabbing their weapons they made a beeline for the front of the farm. There standing onto of a tank was the governor, "RICK! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! WE NEED TO TALK!"

Abraham looked at Rick, "Friend of yours son?"

Rick shook his head, "That's the governor."

Abraham looked over at Cesar, "Where are you at with this son?"

Cesar puffed up his chest, "With this group, with you and _Caro_."

Abraham nodded, looking over at Rick, "Let's go out there and talk to him. Cesar get everyone ready to move to the fall back place. Make sure Rick's group has one of ours in each vehicle to show them where to go if we get separated."

Cesar went back toward the house, while Rick and Abraham walked toward the gate.

The governor smiled at them, "Well isn't this cozy now, got yourself a nice little place here since you ruined MY prison."

Rick shook his head, "That prison was OURS we took it, we spilled blood for it, wasn't EVER yours."

The governor looked around at his people, "These people need shelter, protection and I'm willing to let you go, but you have to leave now."

Abraham stepped forward his chest puffed up, "This is MY farm boy and I don't take kindly to trespassers."

The governor smirked, "I got a tank."

Abraham smiled, full and wide, "And I got the Lord." He brought his gun up and shot at the governor, hitting the man in the arm. The governor fell off the tank and Rick and Abraham made a beeline back to the farm house, just as the tank ran through the fence. Abraham yelled to everyone, "GET OUT! GO TO THE FALL BACK! STAY WITH YOUR GROUPS!"

Everyone started to run toward the vehicles that were packed with supplies. Daryl saw Carol helping some of the kids into a car and he grabbed her around the waist and ran with her. He shoved her into a truck, just as he started to pull away Cesar got in shoving over Carol. Daryl growled at him, but Cesar slammed his hand on the dashboard, "GO GO GO!"

So Carol's plan to tell them her choice was screwed up, by a mad man and a tank. She sighed, looking at both men that she was sandwiched between. This was going to be a long trip into the mountains; she hoped that none of them would get heart, either physically or mentally before they got back with the others.

**-Forgiveness-**

They stopped that night parking the truck back behind some trees. Daryl was nervous about what the three of them were going to do. Carol told him that the fall back location was several days ride in the truck and she knew that Abraham would take them all there. It was some kind of bible camp, that Abraham's kids had gone when they were little. Daryl went off to hunt, leaving Carol and Cesar to find water and set up camp. When he got back, his heart beat heavy in his chest. There was Cesar, his arms tight around Carol, kissing her to beat the band. But then Daryl saw her push him away and slap him.

Carol's chest heaved, her hand hurt from slapping him, "Cesar, I…..this can't happen….not out here….we need each other…you're my friend."

Cesar sighed, "I know, I'm fucking sorry alright. I'm just so damn happy you're safe. Jesus _Caro_, you're fucking killing me."

Carol sighed, hugging herself she looked at the ground, "Cesar, this is because of Angel, you said yourself that I reminded you of her. I'm not her, I'm your friend. You know that, I don't want to screw anything up I care about you too much."

Cesar sighed, "I know…..I miss her and my girls everyday."

Carol put her hand on his shoulder and drew him in for a hug, "I know….I miss my Sophia every day. We learn to move on, make them proud and I know you're doing that now. Now come on help me start the fire before Daryl gets back."

Daryl stood there hidden behind a tree watching them. She had pushed Cesar away, maybe…..just maybe that meant something, maybe she had picked him. He waited a few minutes, before he stepped into camp with two squirrels.

After they ate, they all sat around the fire. Cesar and Carol talking about the best route to use to get to the mountain campsite, but Daryl was silent as he watched Carol. The fire light made her look like a damn angel. When she got up and went to the truck to get some soap and an old towel, Cesar smirked at him, "Here's your chance lover boy, better take it. I'll take first watch."

Daryl didn't say anything, he got up and followed Carol's path down to the river, it was now or never.

**-Forgiveness-**

Carol stood in the cold river water, her pants rolled up lathering up her arms with soap. She hated being dirty, she forgot after being spoiled at the farm how dirty you got on the road. She had just taken off her shirt when she heard a twig snap. She turned around, pulling the gun from her waist band; she reached blindly for her shirt, but found a hand wrap around her wrist, while another one went to her mouth. She tensed, fighting until she heard his voice in her ear, "Jesus, settle down, ya want to bring Martinez down here?"

Carol relaxed a little in his arms, "Damn Daryl! You scared the shit out of me!"

Daryl leaned into her, his arms banded around her bare stomach, he could feel the heat burning in his groin as she tried to wiggle free of him. He held her tight, "Stop movin'."

Carol was going to ask why when she felt him pressing into her ass. She wanted to moan at the feel, but she didn't move. She just stood there her heart beating heavy in her chest. With a shaking hand she took one of his hands resting on her stomach and moved it to her breast. She felt him shudder as his rough hand engulfed her breast. Daryl leaned into her neck, kissing a trail down to her shoulder, biting at the skin on the crook of her neck.

Carol leaned back, the feel of his hands on her breasts setting her whole body on fire. She couldn't even feel the cold water of the river anymore, all she could feel was his hot body against hers. She felt his hand at her waist band and before she could stop him, he shoved his hand down into her panties, licking her ear, "Ya gonna cum for me, ya hear? But be real quiet about it, ain't gonna have my woman goin' without."

Carol nodded, turning her head so they could kiss. She saw stars behind her eyes as he worked her clit, making her slippery to touch. She shivered against him when his fingers found her core and pushed in her hips bucking against his hand as he worked her. Her soft sensitive areas against his rough callous hands, it was heaven.

When she came she put her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. She saw stars and sagged against his body as her legs started to give out. Daryl chuckled, pulling her with him out of the river. He sat her on the bank and leaned down kissing her, "Ya alright?"

Carol looked up at him, the moon behind him made him look like some kind of Greek warrior. She nodded biting her lip as her hands went to his belt. Daryl put his hands over hers, stopping her, "Woman?"

Carol smiled at him, her voice low and husky, "Let me…..please….I want to."

Daryl shuttered as she undid his pants and took him in her hand. He closed his eyes as she began to work him up and down, making him harder than he was. His hands went to her hair, running her short locks through his fingers, he moaned loudly as she took him in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the back of his shaft. No woman had ever made him feel like this.

Carol wasn't sure what she was doing, Ed had always just moved her head as he wanted, but Daryl was so gentle, almost worshiping her as she licked and sucked his cock. She moved her hand to his balls and was rewarded with him bucking his hips. She moaned around him, pulling on his balls taking him as deep as she could. She wanted this to be good, she wanted him to feel as good as she did. She moved faster, loving the grunting sounds he made as he moved with her. When he came, he filled her mouth with his seed and she swallowed him down, loving every minute of it.

Daryl came around from his sex fog as she tucked him back into his pants. She stood up and kissed his cheek softly. But Daryl grabbed the back of her head and kissed her deep, loving the taste of himself on her lips. When they broke apart, Daryl leaned his forehead to hers, caressing the side of her face, "Your MINE now woman."

Carol smiled, "I was always yours."

Daryl smiled, pulling her in for another kiss. Neither one of them saw Cesar as he stood behind a nearby tree.

Cesar knew she wasn't his, but he had a need. He followed after Daryl and watched as Daryl caressed her creamy white tits in the moonlight. His hand pulling out his own cock. He pictured himself doing that to her, making her feel like that. When Carol came he came with her, spilling his seed against the floor of the woods. He panted standing up, he was pushing himself back into his pants, when he felt a cold gun shoved against his neck, "Don't move too fast sugar, I wouldn't want to kill something so pretty."

**-Forgiveness-**

Carol and Daryl walked back to camp not touching. They didn't want to hurt Cesar, with the knowledge that Carol had made her choice. But when they got into camp, Cesar was sitting there talking to a very pretty blond woman who was drinking some of their water. Cesar stood up, "This is Vicki, she stumbled across us and I couldn't not let her and her sister Dawn stay. Dawn is sleeping in the back of the truck. I figured I could sleep with them and you two could take the cab."

Daryl eyed Vicki, "What the hell ya doin' out here alone, the two of ya?"

Vicki's eyes filled with tears, "We were held by a group not far from here. We escaped; I told Cesar we shouldn't stay here too long. I'm sorry but they're probably following us. We were…..brides for their sons."

Daryl sighed, "Fuck, come on, let's get moving then. Driving in the dark is a bitch."

Daryl grabbed Carol's hand, "Come on woman, you're with me." He walked past Cesar, a smirk on his face, "Looks like God dropped two women for ya in your lap, ya best leave mine alone now." Daryl leaned in whispering in his ear, "If I ever see ya jackin' off to me and her again, I'll kill ya."

Cesar didn't say anything he just helped Vicki into the truck, they were running again, but he was done with playing second fiddle to Daryl Dixon, he was going to find a way into Carol's heart. One way or another.

**Ok, REVIEW ME! **


	8. Nowhere to Run

Chapter 8…No Where To Run

**It is my goal to update on all my stories today…even if it might kill me! Plus start a new one…what the hell is wrong with me! Ok, so here we go a little more on this one! Hope you enjoy! Get ready for some twists! You know me! **

**The cannibals always make me a little sick to my stomach, so I'm giving you a warning that they are in this chapter! So you were warned!**

**-Forgiveness-**

Carol sat in silence next to Daryl, he was tense she could tell. New people were always hard for him, but she worried it might be what they did down at the river. She reached over and put her hand on his leg; he looked up at her and smirked, putting his hand over hers, "I don't trust them."

Carol sighed, "I know, but maybe they're just like us and besides now Cesar has two women to take care of him."

Daryl chuckled, squeezing her hand, "Well we can fuckin' hope."

Martinez banged on the back window and Carol slid it open. "They said to turn left up here to head away from this place they were kept."

Daryl looked at Carol and sighed, "Alright."

They drove for another mile and a truck pulled out in front of them fast. Daryl grabbed the steering wheel and pulled hard trying to miss them, but ended up slamming their truck into the side of the other truck. Daryl's last thought as he hit his head on the steering wheel was of Carol.

**-Forgiveness-**

Daryl came around slow; his hands were tied above his head to something that looked like a meat hook. He struggled, thrashing around his feet hardly hitting the ground. He heard a groan from the other side and turned his head to see Martinez, "It's no use; I've been trying for at least an hour. I thought they'd killed you."

Daryl's eyes went wide, "Where the fuck is Carol? Where the fuck are we?"

Martinez shook his head, "I got thrown from the truck. Woke up when these two greasy bastards were hanging me here. I think we got set up."

Daryl growled, "No shit Sherlock! I knew those girls were bad news, JESUS FUCKING CHRIST."

Martinez nodded to a large table saw, "Jesus doesn't have anything to do with this place."

Daryl's eyes fell to the table and he felt sick. There on the table was a human leg. As he looked around he noticed other 'parts' of what use to be humans. He thrashed against his ropes, "We got to get out of here, who knows what the fuck they're doin' to Carol."

Martinez's head dropped, "This is my fault….if _Caro_ is hurt….it's on me."

Daryl sighed, "Shut the fuck up, ya care so damn much then we best work together to get down from here and find her ass."

**-Forgiveness-**

Carol woke to a bucket of cold water being thrown in her face. There standing over her was Dawn, her eyes were hard, "Wake up momma needs our help!"

Carol looked around and saw she was in some kind of cellar, "Where are we? Who's momma?"

Dawn chuckled, "Momma, OUR momma. You'll grow to love it around here. The boys are real gentle and Momma takes good care of all of us. Now get up so we can help her with the hogs out back."

Carol went to get to her feet and felt heavy chains around her ankles and wrist, she held them up, "Why am I chained? Where's Daryl and Cesar?"

Dawn laughed, "You best forget about them sugar. Now come on, Vicki is being punished for trying to run again. She'll never learn. If you're good, if you don't run they will take care of you. Protect you from the dead. And the sex isn't bad either."

Carol felt terrified, what the hell had they gotten themselves into? They go from the governor to this? She felt sick as she struggled to get up, her head was pounding and her stomach flipped a little. Dawn pulled her all the way up, she whispered to her, "Don't get sick, you don't want to be sick. They'll put you down. Just swallow that down and do whatever they say and you'll make it."

Carol didn't say anything as Dawn led her out into a hallway. Carol followed her, feeling sick as she entered the kitchen. In a large dog crate was Vicki, her face stained with tears, she whimpered at Carol, "I'm so sorry."

A large round woman, kicked viciously at the crate, "SHUT UP YOU DIRTY BITCH!" The woman turned around and Carol took her in, she was wearing bloody overalls and a large yellow shirt, she smiled at Carol, "Well there she is, my newest girl. How was your rest sweet pea?"

Carol looked over at Vicki who nodded at her, Carol nodded slowly, "Fine thank you ma'am."

The woman laughed, walking toward Carol she pulled her in hugging her hard. Carol fought the need to vomit again as she felt blood soak her clothes, "Oh sugar, call me momma, because that's what I am now. Now come on girls, we need to dump the piece parts to the hogs. Makes them big and strong."

Carol followed the two women outside, not sure what to expect when she came outside. She saw the sun was now peeking over the horizon and she wondered how long she had been passed out. As she got near the hog pen, a tall older man walked toward them, he walked right up to Carol and held her arms up, "Not too skinny." He cupped her breasts, squeezing them, "Might still be able to bear children. Good catch Dawnie, now come help me with something inside."

Dawn looked sick, but nodded, "Yes Pa."

Carol followed 'momma' to the hog pen and the woman handed her a bucket smiling, "Now feed that other pen there. Go on we all work for our food around here."

Carol nodded; slowly walking toward the pen she dumped in the bucket and almost screamed when a human eye rolled out onto her foot. She kicked it slowly under the fence and bit back her need to vomit again. She knew she was trapped in hell, she just hoped that she could find Daryl and Cesar she hoped nothing had happened to either of them yet.

**-Forgiveness-**

Daryl had been working for hours on rubbing the rope back and forth on the meat hook and the rope was starting to wear. Martinez was doing the same thing next, both men hoping that no one came in to bother them.

But the door swung open and this large oaf of a man stepped in. He didn't say anything he just went over and smiled at Martinez, turning him around he ran his hand down his shoulders, "You're a big one….dark meat is pa's favorite."

Martinez struggled as the man easily pulled him off the hook and walked him over to the table saw and hooked his rope to a hook on the wall. Daryl screamed against his ropes, cussing at the man, trying to get his attention. He saw what Martinez had done, he had slumped down so the man didn't tie his rope as tight as he could've and when Martinez stood up fully, he slipped his hands off the hook and snuck up on the oaf who was now punching at Daryl to get him to shut up.

Martinez slipped up behind him grabbing one of the knives that were hanging from the ceiling; he ran the dumb ass through. He fell forward landing next to Daryl. Daryl stared at Martinez, wondering what he would do. This was his chance, he could leave Daryl there and get Carol and tell her that Daryl had been dead already.

But to Daryl's surprise Martinez cut him down. Daryl hit the ground his arms screaming at him from being in that position too long. Martinez offered him a hand and pulled him up, "Come on."

Daryl nodded, "Thank ya."

Martinez huffed, "I didn't do it for you, I did it for her. Now come on, let's go get YOUR girl."

Daryl smirked, "Hell yeah."

They slipped out the door of the small slaughter shed and moved toward the back of the house. They stopped short when they saw Carol with a large woman feeding the hogs. Daryl lunged forward when a tall older man stopped to examine her. Cesar held him back, whispering into his ear, "Not like us."

Daryl was relieved when the man left taking Dawn with him. The two of them found a shovel and hoe sitting around the side of the house and quietly snuck up on the woman who turned just as Daryl slammed the shovel into her face. She went down hard with a sick thud and Cesar and he didn't stop hitting her until you could see brains dripping from her head.

Carol ran to Daryl, clinging to him, "Are you alright?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah." He looked at her chains, "Where the keys?"

Carol shook her head, "I don't know, but Vicki is inside, she's being held too. They have her in dog crate!"

Daryl growled, "Get the fuck behind me and watch for us."

Cesar nodded, "Let's go."

They all three crept into the kitchen. Vicki cried out when she saw them, "They'll kill you if they see you! RUN AWAY!" She hissed in a whisper at them.

Martinez hit his knees in front of the crate, "Not leaving you." He opened the crate and she slipped out grabbing onto him.

Daryl looked at her, "Do you know where they keep the keys?"

Vicki nodded, "Pa keeps them around his neck."

Cesar sighed, "Where's pa?"

Vicki's eyes filled with tears, "In his room with Dawn."

Daryl growled, "Let's go then."

They crept quietly into the room, the man was on top of Dawn and it made Daryl sick to think the things that could've happened to Carol. He and Cesar rushed the man shoving him to the ground, all three men wrestling around on the floor.

Dawn screaming going for a gun on the night stand, but Carol had it in her hands. Her eyes went cold as she fired hitting Dawn in the head; her body fell back onto the bed.

The man howled when he saw that Dawn was dead and he jumped up, running at Carol. Carol didn't flinch she fired hitting him in the chest, but she kept shooting until the gun was empty.

Daryl eased over to her, pulling the gun from her hands, "That's enough, let go the gun woman."

Carol nodded, letting him take the gun, her heart beating heavy in her chest. Vicki went over and helped Martinez off the ground, "Come on, I know where they keep the trucks. We have moved before the others get here."

Daryl pulled at Carol's chains, opening them; he looked up at Dawn, "How many are there?"

Vicki swallowed hard, "Twenty of them, well minus whoever you killed."

Daryl groaned, "Come on woman, we're not waitin' around."

They loaded into one of the brand new trucks and headed away from the farm of death. But Daryl knew in his gut that they would be seeing them again, he knew people like that and they had killed some of their people. He pulled Carol close to him, holding her as he drove. He looked in the backseat and saw that Cesar was doing the same for Vicki. Now they had two women who were shutting down on them and two sets of madmen after them. Daryl was really hoping they would catch a break soon, they all needed it.

**There you go! A little more for you! REVIEW ME!**


	9. Clinging to Love

Chapter 9…..Clinging to Love

**Well I'm so glad you're all still hanging in there for this one! I'm juggling soooo many stories again…LOL…got to love me! But I do it for you guys! I have seven right now, but I'm trying to keep everything updated. Today I'm posting a little something on all them. So here is a little something to move this one on. Sorry it's short, but hey I'm working as fast as I can! Hugs!**

**-Forgiveness-**

Daryl watched the truck as he walked the perimeter. He told Martinez he would take first watch, the two men not sure what to do with the women. Both of them had been almost cationic when they finally stopped. Carol just kept staring at her hands, saying that she had murdered again. While Vicki just rocked back and forth and cried. Carol at least laid down, where Martinez was all but holding Vicki down in the bed of the truck trying to get her to sleep. So Daryl walked, hoping that something would come to him. They needed shelter; they needed to hold up somewhere at least a few days till they could move on. He heard a twig snap and turned to see Martinez standing there, "I got her to sleep, Jesus the things that poor woman went through."

Daryl relaxed his arms, letting the bow down, "Yeah, that shit back there….Jesus."

The two men fell in step together, walking the area. Martinez pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered Daryl one, Daryl took it and they stood there smoking. Enjoying the nicotine as it poured into their systems. Martinez sighed, "We can't meet up with the others with these assholes following us. We might want to set a trap."

Daryl nodded, "What do ya have in mind?"

Martinez looked back at the truck, "There's a ravine, not far from here. It's got a really large herd in it. Carol and Abe and I found it a while back. We could lead them into it. Take down as many as we can, it might help, we can't lead them back to the others while they might be fighting the governor."

Daryl took a long drag on his cigarette, "Alright, sounds like good as plan as any. But we need a few days, let them rest up. Need to find us a house or something, something off the beaten path. I think we should keep movin' tonight, find somewhere."

Martinez sighed, "Yeah, it's not like you and me will get any sleep."

Daryl threw down his cigarette, "Come on, let's head out."

The two men got into the truck. Martinez with Vicki in the back seat and Daryl in the front with Carol. As soon as he started the truck, both women sat up, fear on their faces. Daryl reached over pulling Carol toward him, "It's fine, just lookin' for someplace to sleep for the night. Ain't nothin' goin' on."

Carol nodded her head, her heart slowing, "Ok…alright."

Daryl pulled onto the road, Carol's head resting on his shoulder. He kept his eyes open, hoping to find something for all of them, but right now he was just happy that she was back asleep.

**-Forgiveness-**

"I'm never eating meat again."

Martinez sighed, "Vicki, I understand, but you saw Daryl clean it. It's just rabbit, I swear. You need your strength."

Vicki sighed, taking the bowl from him, "Alright…you promise this is just rabbit."

Martinez nodded, "I promise….now eat that up alright?"

Martinez stood up and saw that Daryl was having the almost same conversation with Carol. It had been two days since their escape from the house of hell and they had found a small barn to hold up in. He and Daryl had spent most of the time working on getting the ladies back together. Carol was getting better; she at least was talking to Daryl. Martinez knew it was because she killed Dawn and that big tall asshole. She had told him, that she didn't want to kill anyone ever again. Her mercy she showed to Karen would haunt her for the rest of her life and Martinez knew how that felt. But now as he watched Daryl with Carol, he knew that Daryl probably knew that pain too.

"Cesar?"

Martinez looked down at Vicki, "Yeah Vic?"

She looked lost, "Will you eat next to me tonight?"

Martinez smirked, "Of course." He sat down with his own bowl and started to eat, looking at the woman in front of him, at least he wasn't alone anymore and Vicki was pretty, maybe things worked out the way they were supposed too.

**-Forgiveness-**

Daryl snuggled in next to Carol, his arm tightening around her, "Ya warm enough?"

Carol hummed, "Yeah, I'm good."

Carol laid there thinking about how far they had come. They had been through so much over the last three years. Both she and Daryl were different changed. She looked over at Martinez and Vicki they were laying next to the fire, their lips attached and Carol smirked, "They're getting along."

Daryl chuckled, kissing the side of her neck, "I don't give a shit as long as they don't start fuckin' right now."

Carol turned in her arms, "Why?" A small smirk came to her lips, she loved to tease him, it was like a sport at the best of times.

Daryl huffed, blushing, "Cuz I ain't into seein' Martinez's brown ass up in the air."

Carol went up on an elbow to look at him, "Well if we were busy we wouldn't even notice."

Daryl looked at her, "Are ya wantin' to have our first time, well….ya know….hell woman….go to sleep."

Daryl turned away from her and Carol giggled, snuggling into his back. She slipped her hand down the back of his pants and into his boxers cupping his ass. He jumped and growled at her, he was instantly hard, "I'm warnin' ya."

Carol chuckled, kissing the back of his neck, "Warning me what? I'm just warming up my hand."

Daryl sighed, trying not to think about her breasts pressed against his back or the way her hand on his ass made him want to roll over and pull her on top of him, "Go to fuckin' sleep. I swear to God you're a freak."

Carol smiled against his back, "Only for you Dixon."

They were just dropping off when the soft moans from the other side of the fire came to their ears. Daryl rolled over and looked at Carol; they were both wide awake now. Daryl didn't have to look to know what the hell Martinez was up too. He just reached over and pulled Carol onto his chest kissing her deep, their tongues raging a war for control. His hands were already pulling at her pants, shoving them out of the way.

Once Carol had gotten them off and Daryl made sure the blanket was covering them, she worked on getting his pants undone. Daryl and Carol just stared into each other eyes, blocking out the whole world. This was the dirtiest thing either had ever done in their lives. They were going to make love right there with Martinez and Vicki going at it to beat the band and the two just didn't care. The need to be with each other after waiting so long was too strong.

When Carol eased herself down onto his hard shaft, they both bit back moans of pleasure. They didn't need noise to tell the other how they felt. Daryl pulled her back down to his mouth, kissing her hard, loving the way she moved on top of him, taking each inch of him.

Carol had never felt so full in her life as she moved on top of him. He was gentle, just like she thought, his hands on her hips, helping her move. His beautiful arms flexing and bunching as he lifted her up and down on him. His lips greedy as they kissed. She knew their first time wouldn't last long, too much pent up need in both of them.

She increased her speed, pulling away from the kiss. Both of them panting just a little as they stared at each other, their souls, hearts, and bodies becoming one as they made love.

When Carol finally felt herself start to slip over the edge, Daryl flipped them and pounded into her with so much force she saw stars behind her eyes as she slipped over the edge. He buried his head in her neck, biting down hard to keep from screaming out.

Carol moved her hands up the back of his shirt, panting as she came down. They were both a sweaty mess, but she didn't care. It was perfect. Then Daryl pulled himself away a little and he whispered to her, "I love ya so fuckin' much."

Carol smiled, her hand going to brush his hair out of his eyes, "I love you too."

His lips touched hers again and the kiss was like something from the movies, both of them drowning in it. Daryl pulled away and smirked at her smugly, "I hope you're ready again."

Carol giggled; he was already hard again inside her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, smirking, "Let's give them something to listen to."

**There you go! Naughty Carol and Daryl…LOL…REVIEW ME!**


End file.
